Twin crushes
by SherlockReid
Summary: Set in my alternate universe where Chekov has a twin. Read "Pavel Chekov, you were relieved thirty minutes ago." For an introduction to her. Using the version of them in story one. Drunk Chekovs don't let go and only speak Russian. But being drunk isn't the only reason that Pavel and Pavlusha don't let go of Kirk and Spock.
1. Birthday Party For Two

**A/N: In my story Spock and Uhura have split up before it starts. I've decided it's because after his mother died and his emotional comprimisation Spock shut out all emotion and Uhura couldn't cope. That's all. Change of process for translations instead of at the end they're in brackets at the end of the line.**

**Oh and I've seen others put these so just to say I only own Pavlusha but if you'd like to give me Pavel or Spock I wouldn't refuse.**

Pavlusha had always known Pavel was gay. Even before he did. Their mother had been told they'd be twin girls so she had bought everything in pink. When Pavel was a boy she decided he could wear pink for now and he could have boy clothes when he'd grown out of them. When people saw the two babies they thought they were both girls due to the fact that they were almost identical. The only difference between them was gender but at that age unless undressed both genders looked the same.  
That was one clue also there was the fact he was taught knitting and about fashion and loved shoe shopping.

* * *

Captain Kirk had decided that to avoid confusion the twins were to be referred to as Ensign Pavel and Ensign Pavlusha. He occasionally called them Ensign Chekov if he couldn't remember which one was in the chair.  
"Ensign Chekov," Kirk called.  
Pavlusha span her chair around, "Yes, sir."  
"Ah Pavlusha, it's nearing your birthday correct?" He asked.  
"Aye sir," She replied before adding, "And Pavel's is soon too."  
"Oh I was gonna throw a party but we can't have two around the same time," Kirk pondered.  
Pavlusha couldn't help but laugh and once Lieutenant Uhura and Lieutenant Sulu registered what Kirk had said they joined in. Kirk didn't know what was so funny.  
"What?" He questioned.  
Pavel and Pavlusha's birthdays are quite close," Uhura answered.  
"Yeah, how far apart Pavlusha?" Sulu asked.  
"Around 20 minutes, mine's before his zough," Pavlusha laughed, "Luckily for my Mozer."  
That was when Kirk remembered that they were twins. Wait that means. "You're both eighteen this month!"  
"Da." Pavel answered though it hadn't really been a question. He'd walked in just before Kirk asked What but no one had noticed.  
There was a silence for a moment before Uhura enquired, "Why was it lucky for your mother that you were first Pavlusha?"  
"Nyet, nyet. Я ненавижу эту историю," Pavel sighed. (I hate this story)  
"Но это великий," Pavlusha insisted as she went on to tell it any way. (But it's a great one.)  
"Vhen mozer vas pregnant vith she vas told ve'd be twin girls. So I can't imagine how shocked she'd hawe been if Pavel was first. Here, I have picture of us as children." She got a picture of them up on her padd.  
"Nyet. Nyet. Please nyet," Pavel pleaded but it was too late.  
Pavlusha only showed Uhura who was sort of shocked. "But… Which… Who… What?" Uhura didn't know what to say. She knew Pavel was embarrassed by the picture so spoke in Russian. "Which is which?"  
"If picture is one I think then right is me," Pavel responded, also in Russian.  
Uhura them smiled, "Ah you were cute as children," She'd gone back to English, "You're both pretty cute now but you were cuter then, and even more identical."  
Kirk never got to see the picture.

* * *

That lunch Pavel and Pavlusha sat together as usual when their shifts allowed it. When Kirk and Sulu went over to sit with them they were having a heated discussion.  
"Почему ты это сделал?" Pavel asked. (Why did you do that?)  
"Делайте то, что?" Pavlusha responded. (Do what?)  
"Смутить меня перед капитан?" Pavel expanded. (Embarrass me in front of the Captain?)  
"Что? Я не показываю ему фотографии." (What? I didn't show him the photograph.)  
"Nyet. Но ты скажи ему, девушка история! Вы бы понравилось если бы это было наоборот, и командующий был там, и я бы сказал, что это?" (But you did tell him the girl story! Would you have liked it if it was the other way around and the Commander was there and I'd said it?)  
"Nyet, сожалеющий." (Sorry)  
Once they'd stopped Kirk spoke, "Are you two okay?"  
"Da, da. It is all okay," Pavlusha smiled.  
"It sounded pretty heated," Sulu chipped in.  
"Ve... Ve were discussing our last call to Mozer," Pavel declared not wanting to risk what Pavlusha would say, "Right Lush."  
"Da, right Pav."  
The rest of lunch was spent with Kirk asking what they'd like for their birthday. There was only one thing he gathered was definitely needed. Vodka.

* * *

Their birthday soon came and the party was one of the best any guest had been to. Kirk invited all the crew members who worked the bridge with them as well as two important others. Uhura, Spock, Sulu, Scotty, Bones, Lawrence, Richards and Roberts, as well as Kirk. In five hours the two Chekov's had managed to go through seven vodka bottles and were both only just showing signs of it.  
It was around twelve am and both Chekovs were on at seven tomorrow. Kirk caught Spock's eye both nodded knowing what the other was thinking. We need to get them back. Spock took care of Pavlusha and Kirk got Pavel. Neither knew what they'd end up getting into.

* * *

Spock got Pavlusha back first.  
"Miss Chekov I need you to open the door," Spock announced.  
"Can't. You do it. Code's KCOPS," she replied obviously not caring that he knew it.  
Spock keyed it in and the door slid open. He maneuvered the girl to the bed but she wouldn't let go.  
"Miss Chekov, I need to get back to my quarters."  
"Nyet. Nyet. Ты останешься здесь. со мной." (You stay here. With me.)  
Spock was lucky enough to have learnt Russian. "Da," he answered.  
She wiggled on the bed moving to the edge nearest the wall, still holding onto Spock's hand. She then patted the space saying, "лежать." (Lay.)  
I may as well he thought and lay on the bed at the side of her. He didn't notice Pavlusha's smile as she fell asleep.

* * *

When Kirk got Pavel back he had the same problem with Pavel's door and couldn't remember the override at that moment.  
"Pavel. I need the door code."  
"KRIKT"  
Pavel's reaction to being left was much the same as Pavlusha's. He refused to let go of Kirk's hands. Kirk twigged on to what this meant without being told and lay on the bed with Pavel. Lucky really as he only knew yes and no in Russian. And drunk Chekov's only spoke Russian.

* * *

When Pavel awoke to find Jim Kirk in his bed he was shocked. Fortunately he didn't have time to ponder what had led to the situation as Kirk also awoke.  
"Morning, kid. Before you worry I did nothin' to ya. I walked ya back an' you wouldn't let go off me an' I kinda guessed it'd be okay to stop here," Kirk explained.  
"Ah sorry, zat happens vhen I get drunk. I don't let go and my escort has to stay. Lucky you understood as drunk Chekov's only speak Russian."  
Kirk smiled at that then commented, "You were only eighteen yesterday. How'd you know that?"  
"Am Russian," was the only response he got before Pavel climbed over him and went to the bathroom.

* * *

Spock woke before Pavlusha and was shocked to find Pavlusha's arms wrapped around him and her legs intertwined with his. He didn't move for fear of waking her. He only had to wait for fifteen minutes before she woke. Upon realising her position she instantly removed her limbs from Spock and sat where their feet had been, Spock was now sat where their heads had been.  
"Sorry. Drunk Chekov's don't let go and only speak Russian," She tried to explain.  
"It is fine Miss Chekov. It was, what is the phrase humans use, nice to have company," Spock responded, "May I enquire how you know that drunk Chekov's don't let go and only speak Russian when you have just turned eighteen?"  
"Am Russian," she smiled.  
"I fail to see how that answers my question."  
"Russian drinking age is fourteen. I vas drinking many years at home, until I joined and then had to stop until now."  
"I see that explains why you and Ensign Pavel managed seven bottles of vodka before either of you seemed drunk."  
"Da. Now if you excuse me I need to use my bathroom I'm on duty at seven and you are too. Your uniform's got crinkled in my bed. There's iron in cupboard if you want to borrow it."

**A/N: Oh and I don't know if drinking age is that but it is here and Pavlusha's nickname of Lush is said like Loosh.**


	2. Is It Usual For Humans

As I said Pavlusha had always known Pavel was gay, and it didn't take twins mental connection to work out who he'd fallen for. Pavel also knew who it was Pavlusha had a crush on.  
There were only four people not astonished when Pavel and Kirk walked in together through one door to the bridge and Pavlusha and Spock walked in together through the other. Kirk and Spock because they knew about clingly Chekovs. Pavel and Pavlusha because they knew of the crushes.  
Pavel and Pavlusha greeted each other and sat on the navigators chair together, they were small enough to both fit.  
"Я вижу, вы держали командира ночь," Pavel smiled (I see you kept the Commander overnight.)  
"Da. И вы держали капитан," Pavlusha replied. (And you kept the Captain.)  
They were careful to use Captain and Commander to refer to Kirk and Spock so others wouldn't know. Spock would know as he spoke Russian but he was busy with his work and only partially registered the conversation.  
"Ничего не случилось, капитан заверил меня, что," Pavel informed her. (Nothing happened, Captain assured me of that.)  
"И ничего не произошло между мной и командующим. По крайней мере, не то, что он сказал мне," Pavlusha confessed. (And nothing happened between me and Commander. At least not that he told me.)  
"Ах-ха. Так что-то может быть," Pavel smirked. (Ah ha. So something could have.)  
After this Kirk decided that both Chekovs weren't needed and sent Pavel off for some free time. He was also getting annoyed at the fact he couldn't understand a word they were saying.

* * *

Spock and Kirk joined the twins for dinner much to Pavel and Pavlusha's surprise.  
"So I guess you had to stop with Lush overnight," Kirk said to Spock. He adopted use of Pavel's nickname for her and of hers for Pavel.  
"Affirmative. I assume you also spent the night with an Ensign Chekov," Spock answered.  
"You assume correctly," Kirk responded.  
"May I ask vhy you felt need to hawe this conwersation next to me and Pav Captain?" Pavlusha enquired.  
"I didn't intend too," Kirk replied trying to pull an innocent face which made Pavel laugh.  
"Я не верю, что," Pavel giggled. (I don't believe that.)  
"Nyet. Я считаю, что капитан неспроста," Pavlusha smiled. (I reckon the Captain has an ulterior motive.)  
"I'd like to ask you to stop doing that," Kirk asked, "I can't understand you. All I know is da and nyet."  
"Zat is ze point Captain," Pavlusha smirked. This caused Pavel to start laughing again and even Spock's mouth to turn up slightly at the corners. "Howewer," she added, "If you are desperate to know ze Commander can translate." When she called Spock Commander he realised that earlier they'd been talking about Commander and Captain.  
The rest of lunch went by nicely and Pavel and Pavlusha restricted from speaking Russian.

* * *

It wasn't until that evening that Kirk noticed Spock's watch. It was pink. "Spock, that colour suits you well," he smirked before walking off. Spock realised he had Pavlusha's watch. He walked swiftly to her door and knocked.  
"Vho is it?" Came the call from inside.  
"Commander Spock, I believe you have my watch."  
"Oh vell you know ze code, come in," She called back.  
Spock keyed the code in KCOPS.  
When he walked in he hadn't know what to expect Pavlusha to be doing. He certainly didn't expect her to be laid on the bed with her head hanging off the edge, singing along to twenty-first century music. She rolled off the bed backwards and span around to face him.  
"I am so sorry, I do not look at colour as it is usually only my own there."  
"It is fine ensign. But they do say great minds think alike. I also put my watch there when asleep."  
"Da. A saying inwented in Russia."  
"Oh, I thought that Earth saying was from England."  
"Ah I should hawe known zat vould not vork on you. Most ozers believe vhen I say somezing is from Russia zat it is."  
"I see."  
"Da, Ensign Lawrence zinks zat Old English Ale is Russian after I told him. How silly, it has English in ze name."  
That comment made Spock lose composure for a moment and smirk, after mere seconds he was back and emotionless. Pavlusha had noticed the smirk.  
"I see you find zat funny. Da."  
"Da. There is not much a Vulcan finds funny but that was slightly amusing."  
They stood in an odd silence for a while, well they were silent, Pavlusha's music was still playing. The song happened to be It's a beautiful day by Michael Buble.  
"Your music is twenty-first century correct," Spock asked her.  
"Correct. He is one of my favourites," Pavlusha beamed.  
"Is it usual for humans to have favourite musicians?"  
"Yes, most do. I have zree, Michael Buble, Mika and Olly Murs. Pavel likes Mika too but he has ozer favourites."  
She grabbed a cd out of the rack and handed it to Spock. "Borrow zis. My favourite is number ten and ze video is amazing." The cd was The Origin of Love by Mika and song 10 was Popular Song.  
"I shall listen to it, thank you." Spock then turned and left.  
Pavlusha went back to her bed laid how she was before and carried on singing.


	3. It's A Good Job

It was the next morning that Pavel realised he'd got the Captain's key card. The one you needed to get food. He pulled on his boots, not caring that he was in his running tracksuit from his run, and ran to the Captain's room. He knocked on the door. "Captain, Captain," he called.  
"What's wrong Pavel?" Kirk called back.  
"I hawe your key card. I zink I picked vrong one at lunch yesterday."  
"Oh well come in then. You've got the card."  
Pavel scanned the card and walked in. "Vhere vill my card be?" He asked before noticing the captain. The captain was half under the bed as if trying to find something. When a boot flew out and hit Pavel's leg he guessed it had been found however the Captain didn't move. Well, didn't move out from under the bed, he did wriggle around a bit. "Vould you like some help Captain?"  
"Yes," Kirk answered. Pavel crouched to the floor and tugged at Kirk's feet. It took a while but he managed to get Kirk out, falling over in the process. Kirk rolled onto his back and lifted his head to see Pavel.  
"I guess it's a good job you had my key card then Pav," Kirk smiled.  
"Aye Captain."  
"Please call me Jim, after all we are in my room."  
"Okay, Cap- Jim. My card?"  
"Oh yeah, it'll be on the shelf above the bed," Kirk replied standing to get it. "Dammit." He shouted as he knocked it off and it ended up under the bed.  
"May I adwise not crawling under to get it," Pavel smiled, he'd moved onto his knees and had an idea. He crawled across to the Captain's bed and stretched an arm across it.  
"What are you doing Pav?"  
"My arm vill reach see," Pavel answered, his arm stretched across the Captains bed and touched the wall at the other side.  
"Okay then you get the card, and I'll get you if you get stuck."  
Pavel reached under the bed, got the card and slid out no problem. It had only taken a minute but that was all that was needed for the captain to decide that Pavel Chekov was his favourite Ensign.  
"Well," Kirk started, "I'm headin' for breakfast now I 'ave two boots. You comin'?"  
"Vhat? Vearing zis." Chekov asked motioning to his running clothes. A thin white shirt and some three-quarter shorts along with his regulation, uniform boots.  
"Yeah you'll be fine."  
"My room is on ze vay, it'll only take minute."  
"Fine," The Captain gave in. He really wanted breakfast with Pavel.  
Pavel welcomed him into the room, grabbed both uniform shirts, one black, one yellow, and his trousers.  
"One minute. Da," he smiled to Kirk and disappeared into the bathroom. He threw off the running stuff and threw on his uniform in record time. So quick he didn't notice that his over shirt was back to front. He left the running stuff on the floor and headed out.  
"Pavel," Kirk laughed.  
"Da. Vhat is funny?"  
"Your top. It's back to front."  
Pavel looked down. Then pulled the top over his head, turned it the right way out (it was inside out after taking it off) and put it back on the right way round. "Time for breakfast."

* * *

Once sat down Kirk said, "I guess it's a good job I was with you then."  
"Vhy? Because of top? If you veren't rushing me I'd hawe got it right way round. Usually hawe ten minutes dressing not one."  
"Ten minutes," Kirk exclaimed, "How's it take that long? I have like two. Pick up clothes, take old clothes off, put clean ones one, put old in laundry basket."  
"You hawe laundry basket? I don't. I pick up clozes, check for creases on zem, iron if creased, take old clozes off, put new ones on, fold old clozes nicely," Pavel explained, "I don't like mess."  
"Organised mess isn't too bad," Kirk responded.  
"Different topic but how'd your boot get under bed?" Pavel asked.  
"Long story," Kirk answered.  
"Ve hawe long time, it is ten hundred ve are not on until twelwe hundred," Pavel replied, intrigued.  
"Well," Kirk pondered, "I kicked my shoes off in the middle of my room. Then kicked them to my bed but I kicked that one a bit too hard." Now it was Pavel's turn to laugh.  
"I once got boot stuck under bed," Pavel smiled, "I vas doing crab bend and vhen I laid down got foot stuck. I had to take foot out of boot to get it out."  
"Crab bend? What's a crab bend."  
"I show you," Pavel declared. The restaurant was mostly empty. Pavel lay on the floor, bent his knees and arms and pushed up. "You look like crab see." Pavel set himself down and went back to his seat.  
"You will have to teach me how to do that," Kirk decided.  
"Okay, meet in my room eighteen hundred after shift," Pavel decided, "You remember code, da?"  
"Urm no," Kirk confessed, "I know the override though."  
"Override vill be recorded, code is KRIKT," Pavel explained.  
Kirk wrote it on his arm and they both headed off to start their shift.


	4. Cupboards

As Pavel and Pavlusha swapped she noticed his smile first and then she noticed the Captain's arm second.  
"Я вижу, у вас свидание с капитаном," Pavlusha smiled. (I see you have a date with the Captain.)  
"Da. Он попросил меня научить его, как это сделать краба изгиб," Pavel answered. (He asked me to teach him how to do a crab bend.)  
As Pavlusha was leaving she heard her name called by Spock, "Ensign Pavlusha, Я вернусь компакт позже, если это нормально." (I will return your cd later if that is okay.)  
"Da, zat vill be fine. Я буду в в тысячу восемьсот," Pavlusha replied. (I will be in at eighteen hundred.)

* * *

At eighteen hundred Spock walked to Pavlusha's door and knocked. He could just walk in but he didn't like to incase she wasn't dressed or ready.  
"Come in."  
Spock keyed in the code and entered. He looked around and couldn't locate Pavlusha. She laughed at the confused Vulcan which gave her location away. She was sat on top of the wardrobe.  
"May I enquire why you are up there and how you got there?" Spock asked.  
"You may. I am here because I vas bored, and I got here by climbing. Join me, you hawe to climb onto top bunk, zen put your right foot onto top shelf and your left knee onto top of cupboard. Zen turn and you're sat," Pavlusha explained.  
"I think I will stay here. I'm not sure what Doctor McCoy would say if I was to end up in sickbay if I fell," Spock decided.  
"But rest assured it vouldn't stay in sickbay," Pavlusha giggled, jumping down.  
"Yes. And Captain Kirk would never stop talking about it."  
"I beliewe phrase required is vould newer let you liwe it down."  
"Thank you. Your cd." He passed her the disc in the case.  
"Vould you like to borrow anozer? I hawe two more by him, zree by Olly Murs and two by Michael Buble."  
"Yes please. I will have one by the man who was on yesterday."  
"Michael Buble. I vill let you borrow one zat vas on yesterday. Did you like Mika one?" She placed the one in her hand back in the rack and withdrew another. To Be Loved.  
"It was unusual," Spock answered, "But good."  
"Ah yes he is unusual man," Pavlusha smiled, then pulled another cd out, The Boy Who Knew Too Much, "Here take zis one too. It's by Mika." She then put a cd into the player and climbed back onto the top of the wardrobe. Spock couldn't help admiring her agility. The new cd was the first Olly Murs cd, the song Change is Gonna Come.  
"You sure you're not gonna join me?" She called down.  
"While it is illogical to sit on cupboards it is also illogical to not join you in your own home. I shall join you," Spock stated removing his shoes to join her. He had just got his left knee onto the top as his right foot slipped. Pavlusha managed to grab his hands to steady him before he fell.  
"Almost trip to McCoy," she smiled.  
"I told you sitting on cupboards was illogical."  
"Yes but it's comfortable."  
"May I enquire why finding the smallest space in the room and then sitting in it is comfortable?"  
"I like small spaces," Pavlusha replied, "Plus it's fun vhen you get wisitors. One moment," she manouvered herself to grab her padd from the shelf below her, "I'll call Pav over he should hawe finished viz ze Captain now."  
The message she sent read, "Hey Pav. Come over here. Bring Captain too. Love Lush"

* * *

At eighteen hundred Kirk had walked to the door of Pavel's quarters and keyed in the code. When he entered he was surprised to see that Pavel was already in a crab bend and was looking at him upside down.  
"Velcome," Pavel smiled before getting up, "You vant to know crab bend."  
"Yeah," Kirk answered although it wasn't really a question.  
"Okay. Lay on floor."  
Kirk did as instructed. Pavel stood over him and pushed his arms to the correct position. He moved and bent Kirk's knees up. Then he laid down next to Kirk in the same position. "I count zree and zen push viz hands and feet, da."  
"Da."  
"Один, два, три." Kirk guessed that had been the count and pushed. He found that it wasn't difficult and they both stayed like that around ten minutes before Pavel received a message on his padd. Pavel stayed in the crab, grabbed the padd upside down and read it.  
"Jim," he called, Kirk had got out of the crab and was sat on the floor now, "Pavlusha has inwited us ower."  
"Well I guess you ought to be going, I'll head back to my quarters," Kirk responded getting up.  
"No. She asked you come too. Listen," Pavel read out the message, "Hey Pav. Come over here. Bring Captain too. Love Lush."  
"Okay then. I guess we ought to be going," Kirk replied.

* * *

They walked together down the corridor to Pavlusha's room. Pavel knocked.  
"KCOPS." Was the call from inside.  
"I guess that's the code," Kirk assumed tapping it in.  
Pavel knew what his sister was like and looked straight to the cupboard. She put a finger to her lips to signal him to be quiet. He hadn't expected Spock to be sat there. Kirk still couldn't locate her.  
"Why'd she invite us over if she's not in?" Kirk asked.  
"She's here Jim, you just don't know vhere to look," Pavel replied pointing his eyes to the ceiling discreetly enough for Pavlusha not to see but obvious enough for the Captain.  
Kirk looked up. Pavlusha and Spock were still sat atop the cupboard. "Evening Captain," they said.  
"Evening. Spock, surely it's illogical to sit on top of a cupboard."  
"It is," Spock replied, "But even more illogical to not sit when the host asks you to."  
Pavlusha shifted to the edge of the cupboard and motioned Spock to move up as well. "Here come sit viz us," she smiled, "You hawe to climb onto top bunk, zen put your right foot onto top shelf and your left knee onto top of cupboard. Zen turn and you're sat."  
"I would recommend doing it bare foot," Spock added causing Pavlusha to laugh at the memory of him falling.  
Whilst being apprehensive at fist Kirk joined them followed by Pavel.  
"This is actually quite comfortable," Kirk declared.  
They stayed there for about an hour just talking until a crewmember knocked on the door.


	5. Confrence

"Hello," Pavlusha called.  
"Hello. I've been sent for Captain Kirk the ship has located him as being here," Ensign Lawrence called from outside.  
"I am here," Kirk called.  
"Captain there is an incoming message for you."  
Pavel waved his padd, he'd brought it with him.  
"Put it through to Ensign Pavel Chekov's padd please," Kirk ordered.  
"Aye sir," Lawrence called and walked back to the bridge.  
Within minutes the call was on the padd. It was Admiral Pike.  
"I hope you're taking care of my ship," Pike stated.  
"I am sir," Kirk answered, "But did you meet Ensign Chekov whilst aboard?"  
"Yes I met Chekov, Russian boy."  
"I think you've got it mixed up. Ensign Chekov is a female," Kirk smiled and passed the padd to Pavlusha.  
"Hello Admiral Pike. I am Ensign Pavlusha Chekov of USS Enterprise, nice to speak to you."  
"Hello. I am sure the Ensign Chekov I met was a boy. Pavel Andreievich I think."  
Kirk had the padd again, "Oh you met that Chekov," he passed it to Pavel.  
"Hello I am Ensign Pavel Chekov of USS Enterprise, nice to speak again Admiral."  
"Kirk stop messing. Now tell me is Spock there?"  
"I am here Admiral," Spock answered.  
Pavel rerouted the call to be on Pavlusha's view screen so Admiral Pike could see them all. It was opposite the cupboard.  
"That's better," Kirk smiled.  
"I'm not even gonna ask why you're all sat on top of a cupboard."  
"It was logical sir," Spock stated.  
"It's logical to sit on cupboards."  
"No it is logical to sit with the host," Spock responded.  
"And I like sitting on cupboards, or inside zem occasionally," Pavlusha smiled.  
"I see. Well the point of this call is to inform you that you are to be the hosts of a conference of Bakaarians. They will beam aboard at oh nine hundred hours tomorrow. Each will bring their mating partner as it is part of their religion to do so. To make them feel welcome you two, Kirk and Spock, shall greet them with your partners."  
"Ah sir, I do not have a partner," Kirk explained.  
"Nor do I," Spock added.  
"Oh I guessed since you happened to be sat atop a cupboard with two nice ensigns that you were. I am sorry for that assumption. I suggest you acquire partners before oh nine hundred. Pike out." The image faded from the screen.  
"I guess you two need to hit ze bar," Pavlusha smiled jumping down from the cupboard.  
Pavel also jumped down. Spock had watched both of Pavlusha's descents and Pavel's decent so was able to jump down safely. Kirk wasn't as lucky. He managed to land on his leg funny. Pavlusha remembered a statistic of Spock's from earlier. One in four jumps from over two meters are dangerous.

* * *

"Jim how did ya managed t' dislocate you knee and break ya lower leg at once?" Bones asked.  
"I was jumping," Kirk answered.  
"Where from? This kinda injury only occurs at jumps of over two meters."  
"On top of my cupboard," Pavlusha answered, "It's quite safe, if done correctly. Pavel, Spock and I all managed it fine."  
"Why were... Oh never mind I don't want t' know," Bones sighed, "Jim you'll have to rest it overnight."  
"I-I can't," Jim answered trying to get up.  
"Why not?"  
"He needs to acquire a mate," Spock answered, "By oh nine hundred hours tomorrow."  
"Well it looks like you'll be paying out to whoever you made that bet with," Bones smiled.  
"It's not for a bet Doctor," Spock explained, "We have to meet Bakaarian people tomorrow and it requires us to have mates present when we meet them."  
"I see, well I can excuse you to leave for that as long as you return here tonight after you find yourself one," Bones conceded.

* * *

Pavel escorted Kirk to the bar and Spock asked Pavlusha to join him there. After around an hour of drinking no one had approached their table, Pavlusha realised why. It looked like Jim was with Pavel and her with Spock. Nobody approached because they thought they were already on dates.  
"Pavel, I zink ve need more drinks," Pavlusha remarked winking at him.  
"Oh yes, I'll help you," Pavel replied standing.  
They walked to the bar talking.  
"No one's approached because zey zink ve are on dates viz zem," Pavlusha explained.  
"Aren't ve?" Pavel smirked, "Look if zey don't get dates ve can suggest zat ve'll pretend to be zem for purpose of guests. You newer know it may vork out."  
"I see. Ve shall go viz zat plan," Pavlusha replied. She then got the drinks and her and Pavel went back to the table.

* * *

At twenty three hundred Pavel decided it was time to take Kirk back to Doctor McCoy.  
"But- but I've not got a date for tomorrow yet," Kirk complained on the way.  
"Vell if I left it any later Doctor McCoy vould kill me. He already zinks I'm too young to be here," Pavel explained.  
"But I neeeed a date," Kirk complained.  
"Look how about I be your date for meeting zem and for time whilst zey're here. Zat's if you don't mind," Pavel suggested. They'd arrived at the sick bay, Pavel helped Kirk onto the biobed.  
"That will probably work Pav, meet me at my quarters tomorrow at oh eight thirty tomorrow," Kirk decided passing Pavel his card, "Go straight in, if I'm not there get me clean clothes and bring them here for me please."  
"Aye sir," Pavel answered, "See you tomorrow." And he walked out.

* * *

Spock and Pavlusha decided to call it a night at twenty three hundred as well. Spock decided that it had been illogical to assume he could gain a mate in one evening.  
"Since you need one for tomorrow I vill be your date if you like," Pavlusha suggested, "It doesn't hawe to be proper zing just to show Bakaarians."  
"I see. This is a logical solution. I agree to your suggestion and shall meet you at your quarters at oh eight thirty tomorrow. Good night," Spock left her and headed down the corridor to his quarters. Pavlusha headed down the other corridor to her's. Once in she grabbed her padd and messaged Pavel, who was also at home now.  
Pav, Spock agreed. I'm so excited, Lush.  
Pavel replied instantly.  
Great. Kirk agreed too. Looks like our dreams could come true. See you tomorrow.  
She went to bed and fell asleep dreaming of Bakaarians.


	6. Sharing Facts

Pavel and Kirk met at 0830 like agreed, in Kirk's quarters. Pavel had let himself in as instructed and had accidently walked in on Kirk dressing. He'd only seen him pulling on the lower of the two uniform shirts, so had a wonderful view of Kirk's mighty fine torso, before Kirk saw him.  
"Pavel," he greeted, "As you can see Bones just released me," he paused to pull on his yellow command t-shirt, "You been there long? I didn't hear the door."  
"Not long Jim," Pavel smiled, "I only saw you pulling your tops on."  
"'Twas a nice view, I assume," Kirk laughed.  
"A pleasant one," Pavel replied, "Shall ve go and meet wisitors?"  
"Yeah," Kirk answered as they headed out.

* * *

Spock knocked on Pavlusha's door at 0830 on the dot.  
"You can come in Spock," Pavlusha called from inside.  
Spock entered the code and walked in. He found her pulling on her socks and boots, noticing primarily that her socks didn't match. Well, didn't match in the common sense. They had the same pattern but were in different colours.  
"Miss Chekov, are you aware that those socks are not a matching pair?" Spock enquired.  
"Yes," Pavlusha replied, "My socks newer match. Oh and you may vant to call me Pavlusha or Lush if we are to appear as lowers.  
"Affirmative Lush," Spock responded, "Shall we head to our rendezvous with the others?"  
"Sounds like a good idea," Pavlusha agreed, she grabbed Spock's hand as they walked out. The action shocked Spock at first but then he remembered it was a human show of affection so he welcomed the hand holding.

* * *

0900 hours. The Bakaarians had just beamed aboard.  
"Hello," The main one greeted, "I am Jake, leader of the Bakaarians, this is my wife Jayde," he gestured to the woman next to him, then gesturing to the other beings as he spoke he continued, "This is my First Officer Daniel with his husband Luke, and Second Officer Emily with her wife Amey." The six Bakaarians waved.  
"I am Captain James Tiberius Kirk of the USS Enterprise. You may call me Jim. This is my First Officer, Commander Spock. We have also brought our mates to keep with your religion, they happen to be my two Second Officers, Pavel Andreievich Chekov and Pavlusha Andreeva Chekov," He pointed each of them out, "Pavel is my boyfriend and Pavlusha is Spock's girlfriend. If you'd like to follow me I'll show you to the conference room," He finished talking to the Bakaarians, then to Spock, Pavel and Pavlusha, "You three head up to the bridge."  
Bakaarians have an unusual appearance. They have ridged noses like Bajorans and pointed ears like Vulcans. The females all had their hair either twisted into a tight bun or tied into a high pony tail with curly hair (due to the bun) flowing down their backs. The males also had a choice of two hairstyles, either short and curly (like Benedict Cumberbatch's Sherlock Holmes) or short with a side parting and then like a wave across their head (like Captain America in the new films. I don't really know how to describe it).

* * *

On the bridge Spock was in the Captain's chair, he was acting Captain since Kirk wasn't on the bridge, Pavel was in the navigation chair and Pavlusha was at Spock's science station. Much like Pavel's secondary subject was engineering, so much so he is second in command there, Pavlusha's is science and she is second under Spock.  
It was a quiet day on the bridge and Spock was thinking back over the past couple of days. He recalled remnants of a conversation between the two Chekovs in Russian referring to a Commander and a Captain as well as a comment from Pavlusha referring to him as Commander. As he pieced it all together he messaged Pavlusha from his padd to hers.  
"You and Pavel speak in code," he sent. (All of Spock's messages will be in bold.)  
"I'm not sure I understand what you mean," she replied. She was worried which code he'd solved. (All of Pavlusha's will be in italics.)  
You don't use people's names when you speak about them in Russian.  
Oh that one. Yeah, you worked it out.  
Why?  
You should know why you worked it out.  
Not why I worked it out. Why do you speak in code?  
Oh! So people who don't understand us don't know who we're talking about. I would ask how you knew but it's logical that Commander would refer to you and Captain to Jim.  
I knew because you called me Commander at lunch yesterday.  
I forgot about that. You must promise not to tell anyone. Don't even tell Pavel that you know.  
I promise not to tell anyone Lush.  
Danke. It is greatly appreciated. (Thanks)  
"Ensign Pavlusha I did not know you spoke the German language," Spock commented aloud, spinning the Captain's chair around to face her.  
"I speak many Earth languages, Commander," she smiled in reply.  
"So you would understand wie spät ist es?," Spock questioned. (What time is it?)  
"Ja," Pavlusha answered, "Es ist halb zwölf." (Yes. It is half to twelve.)  
"I only know numbers and part numbers in German," Sulu chipped in, Uhura and he had started listening, "But didn't you just say half twelve?"  
"I did, in a fashion. In german zey say half to not half past. I said half to twelve so half past eleven," Pavlusha responded.  
"I see. Good to know," Sulu answered, then added, "日本語を知っていますか？" (Do you know Japanese?)  
" ‚µ B十分にあることを理解し、挨拶すると、" Pavlusha replied. (A little. Enough to understand that and say hello.)  
"How many Earth languages do you know?" Uhura enquired, making sure to take not of the list.  
"Fluently in Standard English, Russian, German, Latin and Signing. And little in Japanese, Spanish, French and Italian," She answered.  
"Wow, that's quite a collection," Uhura smiled, "How come you didn't study in xenolinguistics?"  
"Although I vas good at languages I vas better at science and navigation," Pavlusha was happy they were interested, others rarely were.  
"What country is signing from? I haven't heard of it," Spock enquired, he was always willing to expand his knowledge.  
"It's not from a country. It vas a language of hand movements used to communicate viz deaf people," Pavlusha explained.

* * *

Kirk had finished showing the Bakaarians to their room and decided to grab a bite to eat before heading to the bridge. He knew Spock could handle everything anyway. Pike had chosen him as Captain first before Spock got emotionally compromised.  
Whilst he was eating, a rather untasty replicated sandwich, he understood Scotty's problem now, he began to think. He thought about Pavel and their fake relationship. He also thought of Pavel's keycode. KRIKT. Despite the fact he was quite intelligent he couldn't figure out why that code reminded him of something, or what that something was.  
He decided that since there was only ten minutes before shift change he'd just leave it and ask Spock about it at lunch. They'd all meet here anyway.

* * *

Spock and Pavlusha walked in together, without Pavel.  
"Hey," Kirk greeted, "Where's Pav? Everything okay with him? And with my ship?"  
"Your ship is fine Jim, do not worry," Spock assured him, then to Pavlusha, "Wo ist dein Bruder?" (Where is your brother?)  
"Artz," she replied. (Doctor)  
"Entschuldigen Sie mich. Ich spreche kein Deutsch," Kirk interrupted. (Excuse me. I don't speak German.)  
"You just did pretty good job," Pavlusha smirked, "Pavel has gone to see Doctor. He said he hopes to join us soon."  
"Why couldn't you have said that at first?" Jim asked.  
"Intrigue," Pavlusha answered.  
"What?"  
"I vas intrigued about you. I vas doing experiment to find answer. Your answer vas satisfactory, just so you know."  
"Fascinating," Spock said, "She acts so Vulcan yet so human simultaneously."  
"Right, well. Since you two Vulcan lovebirds are making me feel terrible lonely, I'm heading to find Pavel," Kirk informed them, standing to leave.  
He didn't get to leave as at that moment Pavel entered. Pavel saw Kirk standing and waved before grabbing a drink and heading over.  
"Are you okay?" Kirk asked.  
Pavel looked at Pavlusha confused.  
"врач," she responded. (Doctor.)  
"Oh yeah totally fine," He told Kirk, then to Pavlusha, "ÏПочему ты сказал капитан я пошел на прием к врачу? Он спросит, что случилось."(Why did you tell the Captain I went to see the Doctor? He'll ask what was wrong.)  
"извините," Pavlusha replied, "Я не думал об этом." (Sorry. I didn't think of that.)  
During this Russian exchange Spock had started talking to Kirk.  
"Did you know Miss. Chekov, Lush, is a linguistics expert?" Spock enquired.  
"No. She's a superb navigator, an awesome scientist and a linguistics expert," Kirk exclaimed, "What can't she do?"  
"Svim." Was all Pavel said.  
"I'm sorry Pav, I missed that," Kirk smiled.  
"Svim. Pavlusha can't swim standard front crawl," Pavel expanded.  
"I thought all Cadets were required to know how to swim front crawl, back crawl and breaststroke," Spock remarked.  
"They are," Kirk replied, "But I can't do breaststroke to well, they regard brains more than a skill that can be taught."  
"Zey did try to teach it me. I just can't do the legs. I can swim ze other strokes. It's not as big of deal as Pav makes it," Pavlusha explained, "I can swim trudgen at front crawl speed."  
"Trudgen?" Spock questioned. He was unfamiliar with the stroke.  
"Yeah. It's mixture of front crawl and breaststroke. You do front crawl arms and breaststroke legs," Pavlusha informed them, "It's old stroke, mostly not used nowadays but exceptions can be made. Zis is in my record."  
The rest of lunch was spent with them sharing facts about them selves.  
They found out that Kirk can drink two litres of Coke, a sugary Earth drink they informed Spock, in thirty seconds, through a straw. And that he is a lot shorter that he appears because he wears female wedge boots to increase his height.  
Pavel was a junior Olympian gymnast and he won gold for Russia aged eight. But he doesn't like mint and gets more hyperactive than usual after eating ice-cream.  
Spock wasn't really expected to join in but he did any way, he is half-human remember. They found out that Spock, when he was younger, once painted his palm blue and hand-printed the Vulcan salute all over his room as his Father would not let him have paper to try the human activity. Also that he liked the smell of toast. Not just in an oh-that's-a-nice-smell sense, in a proper oh-my-gosh-that's-the-best-smell-ever sense. He also told them a never-to-be-repeated secret. His first name is Timothy. It was chosen by his Mother and was the name of a twenty-first century television character she liked.  
Pavlusha shocked them most. She revealed that her eyes change colour depending on her mood, so no eye colour is listed in her records, just N/A. Kirk made a note to check that out later. And that her Vulcan tendencies came from an Aunt who lived with them.  
"She vas Mozer's sister," Pavel explained, "A full Vulcan living with four humans, ve taught her our cultures and she taught Pavlusha hers."  
"She didn't teach Pavel because he vas to busy shopping, alvays finding himself new shoes," Pavlusha smiled.  
"Hey! I bought you shoes too," He defended.  
"You loved shoe shopping?" Kirk questioned.  
"And you have a full Vulcan Aunt although you're fully human?" Spock added.  
"Yes and yes," Pavel answered, "Our Aunt vas adopted."  
"Timothy McGee," Pavlusha whispered.  
Spock turned to her almost as quickly a she'd said it, "What was that Pavlusha?"  
"Timothy McGee," She repeated.  
There wasn't many times Spock's face showed emotion with his face and recently they'd all been caused by Pavlusha. This was no exception. He looked shocked. He sat perfectly still, mouth slightly open, eyes staring.  
Pavlusha knew she'd said something wrong. She stood, excused herself and left the mess hall.


	7. Sleep

Pavlusha walked and walked. She did not know where she was going. She surprised herself when she stopped outside Commander Spock's quarters. She looked at the keypad and five keys were severely worn. O, P, S, K, and C. Four others were slightly worn as if the code had been changed recently. E, U, L and B.  
"Maybe my music did influence him," She smiled tapping in BUBLE on the keypad. Surprisingly the door opened, she wasn't sure it would.  
The room was mostly the same as hers although a bit bigger and a bit tidier. She decided there was only one place to head. She removed her socks and shoes and climbed, in the same way she did in her own room, onto the top of Spock's cupboard. Unideally, she fell asleep there, fully clothed and curled into a ball.

* * *

When Spock stopped being in shock, a few minutes after Pavlusha left, Kirk was first to speak.  
"Are you okay?" He asked.  
"Yes. I just have not heard that name for a while and I have only heard one other person say it," Spock answered.  
"I see," Kirk responded, "Well I'm going to head back to my quarters for some sleep, those biobeds are really uncomfortable."  
Pavel also decided to head back to his quarters and caught up with Kirk outside. "Are you coming to check on Lush?" He asked Kirk.  
"Where do you think I was heading?" Kirk smiled.  
When they got to her door they knocked. No answer. They called her name. No answer. Pavel keyed in her keycode, KCOPS. She wasn't in.  
"Computer, locate Ensign Pavlusha Andreeva Chekov," Kirk shouted.  
"In Ensign Pavlusha Andreeva Chekov's quarters, sir," The computer promptly replied.  
They looked on top of the cupboards, inside the cupboards, even under the bed, since they knew of her love of small spaces. They couldn't find Pavlusha.  
"Jim," Pavel shouted and span around something glinting in his hand, "She's not here."  
In his hand Pavel held Pavlusha communicator. That was what the ship had located in her room.  
"Right, well. She'll return at some point. Let's… erm… leave her a note saying that Spock's not angry and that with her he just hadn't heard the name for a while," Kirk decided, grabbing a pen and paper off of the desk and scribbling it down.  
"Should ve leave it under her communicator so she finds it?" Pavel suggested.  
Kirk agreed, they left the note with her communicator on the cupboard and left the room.  
"Where to now?" Kirk asked.  
"I don't know. You vanted to sleep, da? Vell my rooms closer zan yours and I have spare bunk if you vant to sleep ower," Pavel suggested, he wasn't sure why he'd suggested it but when Kirk agreed he decided it had been worth the risk.

* * *

Kirk decided that it was lucky he slept in his underwear when Pavel invited him for a sleepover. He didn't like describing it like that but didn't really have a better word for it.  
Pavel slept in shorts and a t-shirt, not quite pyjamas but closer than Kirk.  
They say that if someone appears in your dreams then they're thinking of you. That may be true in the case of Kirk and Pavel who dreamt of each other that night.

* * *

When Spock returned to his quarters he wasn't shocked to find a pair of boots at the side of his bed. No, he usually left his spare pair there. His spare pair were being re-healed but maybe they'd finished early and returned them. What had surprised him were the socks inside. One was blue with green swirls and the other was purple with blue swirls. He recognised them instantly. They were the pair Pavlusha had been wearing this morning, so he assumed that these boots and socks must be hers. But how did she get in. She must have worked out the code. The only thing Spock couldn't work out was where she was. He looked inside the bathroom. Not there. In the spare bunk, in the cupboard, under the bed. No, not in any of those places either. Then he looked up, on top of the cupboard. That was where he found her. Curled into a little ball fast asleep. He didn't want to wake her as she looked so peaceful. He stretched up and put a blanket over her and headed to Kirk's room.  
Kirk wasn't in. But Spock didn't know that as he knocked several times before entering the code and going in. When he couldn't find Kirk he asked the computer. "Computer, locate Captain James T. Kirk."  
"In Ensign Pavel Andreievich Chekov's quarters," The computer promptly replied.  
He headed there. Upon arrival he knocked on the door. No answer. He called to Kirk and to Pavel. No reply from either. He knew Pavel's code from the day Kirk had written it on his arm. He entered it and walked in. This was important so he didn't really care what they were doing. They were sleeping. He left them.

* * *

Doctor McCoy was quite surprised when Spock walked into the sickbay. Especially since Kirk wasn't with him.  
"What can I do for ya Commander?" He asked.  
"I need some help," Spock replied.  
"What with?"  
"What to do when there happens to be someone else sleeping in your room."  
"Well it depends on who it is. If it's Jim I'd just kick him 'til he wakes up and then send him out the door. It works. I've done it many times."  
"It is not Captain Kirk in my room. It is Ensign Chekov."  
"Oh okay. Erm… if they're in your bed, maybe wake them gently and send them to their room. If they're not in your bed I'd say leave them, unless it's Pavel. If it's Pavel and he's in a place where he can fall go straight back now and wake him. He rolls in his sleep and I really don't want him back in here."  
"It is not Ensign Pavel. It's Pavlusha, she happens to have fallen asleep on top of my cupboard. She will be fine there? I put a cover on her."  
"What does she like so much about cupboards? It was her cupboard you were all on yesterday wasn't it? And I'm sure she'll be fine."  
"She said she liked small spaces. And yes it was her cupboard. Thank you for your help," Spock headed out.


	8. It's Part Of Our Religion

Unfortunately Kirk hadn't been told about Pavel's sleeping habit. He had found it strange that Pavel had wrapped him self entirely in the duvet even though it was really warm. The next morning it was explained when Pavel lay on the floor with the duvet rolled out. It wasn't long before Pavel woke up. He complained about a pain in his arm before opening his eyes and remarking, "Oh, vell zis explains pain in my arm," then he looked at the bed to his left, "Vhy vas I not in my bed?" he had been talking to himself but Kirk answered, "Is your bed this one?"  
He faced Kirk, and replied, "Yes," he could tell because he could see the bar folded down to the side.  
"Why didn't you tell me? I'd have moved," Kirk complained.  
"You vere already asleep. Or at least it looked like you vere," Pavel replied, "I need to get to Doctor McCoy."  
"Well I can't go like this," Kirk gestured to what he was wearing, just his boxers, "I want to keep my reputation."  
Pavel sat up and with his good arm pointed to the cupboard, "Bottom shelf, zere's some stuff zat's too big for me."  
Kirk found some shorts and a top that fit then helped Pavel up and to the Doctor.

* * *

"Doctor," Pavel called.  
"Bones," Kirk added.  
"What?" McCoy grumbled, "I only need one shout."  
"Pav's hurt his arm," Kirk answered.  
"At this time of morning that can only mean one thing. I know what to do," McCoy grumbled, "How'd you manage it with a bar up?" He asked whilst sorting Pavel's arm out.  
"It vasn't my fault. It vas his!" Pavel declared.  
"Hey, hey, hey. You didn't tell me which was yours," Kirk exclaimed.  
"Woah," McCoy interrupted, "How about I get the full story rather than some shouting about something I don't understand?"  
"Well we went to see Pavlusha, but she wasn't in," Kirk started, "I was tired and Pavel said his room was closer so we went there."  
"I hawe spare bunk so I said he could have it. Kirk got changed first and vhilst I got changed he fell asleep," Pavel continued, "But he vas on my bed. I tried tube zing but it didn't vork."  
"Right. Well I know where Pavlusha is," McCoy smiled, it was rare for him to smile about something other than his daughter. The only occasion he did was when he knew something Kirk didn't. "Well at least I know where she spent the night."  
"Oh, you do," Kirk smirked, "Well where?"  
"Please tell us vhere she is?" Pavel pleaded.  
"Last I knew she was asleep on top of a certain crew member's cupboard. They came to ask what to do about it," McCoy informed them. He decided he couldn't upset Pavel.  
"And vho is she vith?" Pavel asked, he really wanted to see her.  
"I'll describe them shall I. Tall, dark hair, talks very formally," McCoy prompted.  
"Let me guess pointy ears and pale skin too," Kirk added.  
"Oh she is in Commander Spock's room," Pavel shouted before running to the door, "Zank you."  
"I'd suggest going after him," McCoy said, just before Kirk left.

* * *

Spock was unsure of who it could be when he heard knocks on his door. He opened it to find Pavel and Kirk outside. He welcomed them in but told them to be quiet. Pavlusha was still asleep, and still on top of the cupboard.  
"How'd she end up sleeping there?" Kirk asked.  
"I do not know. I came in and she was just there. I'm not yet sure how she worked out the code as I only changed it yesterday," Spock answered, "Doctor McCoy told me she'd be alright there."  
"It's a good job it's not Pavel," Kirk said, "This morning he was on the floor when I woke up."  
"I assume you spent the night together then," Spock responded.  
"Yes. I stopped in Pavel's room because it was closer to Pavlusha's than mine," Kirk replied.  
At that moment there was a faint beeping sound getting gradually louder. Then sounds of movements. The three men all looked up to the cupboard from where they were sat on the floor. Pavlusha had woken up. She must have forgotten where she was as she hit her head on the ceiling and rolled off the cupboard, the same way she rolls off the bed to get out in the mornings. Spock had Vulcan speed on his side and caught her before she hit the floor.  
"Good morning," Kirk and Pavel called.  
"Что?" She still wasn't fully awake and her head was feeling funny after she hit it. (What?)  
"Good morning," Kirk repeated.  
"О! Доброе утро," Pavlusha replied. (Oh! Good morning)  
"I'd suggest taking her to the Doctor," Spock stated.  
Pavel carried on talking to her in Russian, telling her that they were going to the Doctor and asking how she felt and such. She replied in different languages, sometimes German and sometimes Latin but mostly Russian and never Standard English.  
"Back again so soon," McCoy called to Pavel and Kirk without turning, he could hear Pavel chattering away to Pavlusha.  
"We have a problem," Kirk announced.  
Spock put Pavlusha on a biobed and McCoy checked her over. The tricorder showed a slight memory lapse. She could understand Standard English but she couldn't speak it, not very useful when the only Russian speakers were her, Pavel, Spock and Uhura. Kirk decided it had turned out handy that she was always on the bridge at the same time a Spock.  
"You said she would be fine," Spock stated to Doctor McCoy.  
"Yeah well I di'n't think she'd try t' sit-up up there," McCoy complained, why was he being blamed.  
"Hey! Stop arguing," Kirk shouted, then in his usual voice, "Nothing good will come of it. Spock, you are to stay with her at all times, until her memory returns, apart from when she uses the bathroom, in which case you wait outside and when she's asleep. Doctor, you need to see if you can find a solution to this. Pavel, you're coming with me."  
He took Pavel away from the others, "Listen Pav, she'll be fine. Spock will take good care of her and it's not permanent."  
Spock took care of Pavlusha, conversing with her in Russian. They went to both rooms and got changed in to their uniforms then headed to the Bridge where the situation was explained to those who needed to know.  
"Spock, Wann unsere Schichtende?" Pavlusha asked. (When does our shift end?)  
"Twelve hundred hours. In fifteen minutes," Spock replied.  
"Und dann haben wir Mittagessen, ja?" She enquired. (And then we have lunch, yes?)  
"Yes. We'll meet Pavel and Kirk for lunch as well," Spock answered.  
Pavlusha smiled. She enjoyed being with Spock, even if it is in such a situation as this.

* * *

It was a couple of days before Pavlusha's speech returned and when it did it was a sudden thing. She literally woke up and it was there. She called Spock, Kirk and Pavel.  
"Good Morning," They each greeted.  
"Good morning," she smiled.  
"Fascinating," Spock remarked.  
"Good to hear you speaking things I understand," Kirk smirked.  
Pavel didn't say anything he just smiled and looked really happy.  
"Yeah, I zought you'd all vant to know," Pavlusha informed them, "I'm going to go now so I can have run and shower and zat. Bye" She ended the call.

* * *

Later on they all met up for lunch, the Bakaarians were going back that afternoon so they were eating before meeting them.  
Pavel had gone for desert.  
"I am yet to work out how you got into my room Pavlusha," Spock stated. He'd now grown into the habit of calling her by her first name.  
"I looked at keypad. Five keys vere vorn down a lot. But four others vere also little vorn. Zen I solved ze code due to ze fact you still hawe my cd," Pavlusha explained.  
"KRIKT," Kirk muttered.  
"MIJ," Spock added.  
"What?" Kirk asked.  
"MIJ. I was finishing the pattern," Spock explained, "KRIKTMIJ."  
"So that's why it seemed familiar," Kirk sighed.  
"KCOPS," Pavlusha inputted.  
"I do not understand. Why are you spelling my name out backwards?" Spock enquired.  
"Vell you just spelt Jim's out," She answered.  
"I was only finishing his pattern," Spock responded.  
"Yes, but I wasn't spelling my name backwards, at least not intentionally. That was a keycode. One that was written on my arm last week," Kirk explained.  
Pavel walked back up to them, he'd chosen his desert, ice-cream.  
"Vhat's conwersation now zen?" He asked.  
"Keycodes. Lush had to explain how she knew Spock's," Kirk informed him.  
"Buble," Pavlusha announced.  
"Well it's better than your last one, Spock," Kirk laughed, "I mean c'mon you set your keycode as your own name"  
"It was an idea based on logic," Spock declared, "Most people would think that with my high intelligence I would not set my keycode as that and therefore not guess it."  
"Vell it seems Captain, yours is only code ve do not know," Pavel smiled, "Care to share."  
"I suppose it's only fair to tell you. Just don't go pasting it everywhere or telling people," Kirk decided, "It's LEVAP."  
Pavlusha noticed the pattern, "So I see ve all hawe names as keycodes."  
"It would appear so," Kirk smiled, he'd just remembered her code. KCOPS.  
Unfortunately during this conversation no one had noticed Pavel's desert until it was too late.  
"Pavel. Hawe you got ice-cream?" Pavlusha asked.  
"Yes," He answered.  
"You do know you're not allowed ice-cream. Mum ordered it. She ewen had it put in your record," Pavlusha insisted.  
"I forgot about record," Pavel responded, fingers drumming on the table.  
"I'm going to need your help," She told Kirk and Spock, "Spock do you know how to do crab back bend?"  
"Affirmative. Although I do not see how this will help a hyperactive Pavel," Spock replied.  
"You vill in moment," She smiled, then to Pavel, "Hey Pav. How about a competition? Vhich of ze four of us can stay in crab for longest?"  
"Aye. Aye. I like zat," Pavel answered, getting gradually more restless.  
They all lay down on the floor, not caring that they were in the mess, calming a hyper Pavel was important than their reputations, and on Pavlusha's count pushed into crab. Kirk was the first to give in, followed by Spock. As Spock stood up Pavlusha asked, "Vhat time is it?"  
"Thirteen fourty-five," Spock answered.  
"And vhen did ve start?"  
"Thirteen thirty."  
"Right, tell me vhen it's zirteen fifty," Pavlusha replied, "Tventy minutes should be fine."  
"Thirteen fifty," Spock announced.  
Pavlusha lay down and then stood up. She prodded Pavel, "Hey Pav. You'we won! I should hawe known I couldn't beat you. You alvays beat me on gym competitions like handstands and zat."  
Pavel seemed a lot more calm, "Yeah. Vell zat happens vhen you're against gold medallist."  
"I fail to see why that was necessary," Spock remarked.  
"Yeah, all my bloods gone to my head," Kirk added.  
"I'll explain later," Pavlusha smiled, "First ve need to get to Bakaarians zey're leawing at fourteen hundred."

* * *

They were with Bakaarians and Kirk hadn't worked out the necessity of bringing partners yet. They hadn't been needed other than to be introduced at the start of the visit.  
"Thank your for staying aboard our ship. It has been a pleasure to have you here," Kirk announced, "We hope you choose our ship for other conferences."  
"It has been a pleasant stay," Jake, the leader replied, "But now before we leave we have to confess love and kiss our partners. It is part of our religion."  
The Bakaarians did it first. Kirk looked a little worried, he hadn't expected that.  
Pavlusha and Spock were the first of the Enterprise to go ahead with it.  
"Ich liebe dich," Pavlusha smiled. (I love you)  
"Ich liebe dich auch," Spock replied, before they kissed. It was just a short kiss but long enough for Pavlusha to enjoy. (I love you as well.)  
Kirk and Pavel followed in their example.  
"Я люблю тебя," Pavel said. (I love you)  
"And I love you too," Kirk answered. Pavel and Kirk's kiss was longer and thoroughly enjoyed by both as it was something they'd both wanted for a while.  
"Thank you for your kind hospitality," Jake said before they beamed away.


	9. Intelligent

They were about to go their different ways to their quarters.  
"Jim," Pavel said, "Are you going to collect your uniform from my room?"  
"Oh yeah, I'll come now," Kirk smiled, and they headed down the corridor.  
"I am going to retire to my room," Spock stated. Then he turned on his heel and headed to his room.  
Pavlusha went to her room.  
When Spock arrived he realised he still had Pavlusha's cds. He collected them off his table and headed to her quarters. As he walked he could hear a voice singing. When he got closer to Pavlusha's room he realised it was her singing. He waited until she had finished before knocking.  
_It's illogical love,_  
_Because he doesn't feel it._  
_They do not know,_  
_I always have to hide it._  
_It's illogical love,_  
_Because he doesn't feel it._  
_They do not know,_  
_I always have to hide it._  
He knocked.  
She answered quite shocked. She wasn't expecting anyone, "Oh urm I vas not too loud vas I? I'm sorry. I'll stop."  
"Your singing was not too loud. I came to return your cds," Spock announced.  
"Zank you," Pavlusha smiled, "Vould you like to come in? I'll explain crab thing from earlier."  
They went inside and sat one each side of her small table. A 3D chess game was set up, all pieces in the starting positions. Pavlusha moved a white piece as she started to speak, "I assume you know how to play. Crab zing vas to get blood to Pavel's head. It is only vay I know to calm him."  
They'd carried on moving pieces as she spoke.  
"I do not know if they informed you the other day but I was not annoyed or angry when you said that name. Check. I just have only heard it said by me Mother and I have not heard it for a while."  
Pavlusha had manouvered out of check as he finished speaking.  
"Checkmate," She smiled as she moved her piece.  
"He was my favourite character in show. At academy I had poster of team, but it got lost on transport here. I didn't go to Pavel eizer. I checked," Pavlusha confessed.  
"Mother never showed me an image of him," Spock stated, "Perhaps when we next get shore leave on Earth we could replace your poster and I could look at him."  
"Oh da," Pavlusha exclaimed, "Zat sounds amazing. I'm almost too excited to vait."  
They spent the rest of the afternoon together playing chess with Pavlusha telling Spock stories about Timothy McGee and with him telling her stories about Vulcan and his mother.

* * *

When they got into Pavel's room they were quite confused. Kirk's uniform was not where Pavel had left it. Pavel had made sure it was folded and left on the spare bunk so he wouldn't accidently wear it or pack it into his cupboard.  
There were only two people who knew the code to his room. Kirk, who wouldn't be here if he'd already collected his clothes, and Pavlusha. Oh Pavlusha! Pavel looked up to the top of the cupboard, there was a trail of blue ribbon leading off and he could see a yellow shirt cuff.  
"Found it," He remarked as he climbed up to the top of the cupboard.  
On top of the clothes attatched to the ribbon was a note.  
It read:  
Ask Kirk what he thinks of me. Not professionally but as a person.  
He passed the uniform to Kirk before jumping off, safely.  
"Jim, what do you think of Pavlusha?" He asked.  
"Well she's a suberb navigator and an awesome scientist," Kirk started.  
"Not as a collegue but as a friend," Pavel smiled. He knew exactly what Pavlusha was getting at.  
"Oh erm well. She's intelligent, she has nice eyes," Kirk restarted, "Her nose is kinda cute too."  
Pavel smiled, "So you zink zat of me too. Since vere almost identical."  
Kirk hadn't been expecting that.  
"Well... I... Erm..." He stuttered, change the topic he thought, "How'd my uniform get up there?" He asked.  
"Pavlusha put it there."  
"Why?"  
"She probably zought it'd be funny. You newer ansvered my question."  
"No. I didn't answer. Yes I do thing that of you aswell," Kirk babbled, "Well now I've got my stuff I've got to go. Bye Pav."  
Kirk left. Pavel was shocked. Kirk had just said that he liked Pavel's eyes and his nose and that he was intelligent. To be told you're intelligent by genius. That's amazing.

* * *

"You win again," Pavlusha sighed, "So that's three wins for me and five wins for you."

"Remember Pavlusha that in life, unlike chess, the game continues after checkmate," Spock stated, "Do not be downhearted by your loss."  
"Isaac Asimov, good choice," Pavlusha smiled, "How about if you alvays do vat you'we alvays done, you'll alvays get vat you'we alvays got?"  
"I am unfamiliar with that quote," Spock responded.  
"It's spoken by Tony DiNozzo in NCIS. Zere's anozer good one by Aaron Hotchner in Criminal Minds aswell," Pavlusha replied, "Fairy tales don't tell children dragons exist... children know dragons exist. Fairy tales tell children dragons can be killed."  
"You seem to know many quotes," Spock noted, "That is a good quality. Shows intelligence."  
"You zink I'm intelligent," Pavlusha blushed.  
"Yes," Spock answered although Pavlusha hadn't intended it as a question, "Is that a problem?" He asked due to her blush.  
"No, it's vonderful. Zank you for saying it," She beamed.  
Spock looked at the time, it was 2350. Pavlusha insisted that it would look worse if he left now than if he stayed in the spare bunk and left tomorrow with her.  
So Spock ended up staying the night at Pavlusha's again.


	10. Uniform Problems

Luckily Spock and Pavlusha were the same size so Spock borrowed a pair of her nightwear. Unluckily Pavlusha awoke before Spock and put all the washing in the washing machine.  
It was twenty minutes before shift when Pavlusha woke Spock. She'd already been for a run, had a shower and got dressed.  
"Morning," She smiled," You'we got tventy minutes."  
"Good morning. Where is my uniform?" Spock replied.  
Pavlusha looked around before realising, "Oh nyet, nyet, nyet. Sorry I zink I may hawe put it in vash."  
"You have a science uniform, correct?"  
There wasn't enough time for him to go and collect a uniform from his room.  
"Only dress if you do not mind. You can borrow trousers too."  
Spock accepted the dress and trousers and when to the bathroom to change.

* * *

"Spock," Kirk called. They were on the bridge now.  
"Yes Captain," Spock replied turning to face Kirk.  
"I didn't realise you had a dress. I'd have thought it'd be unpractical with the drag it creates," Kirk remarked.  
"I do not own a dress," Spock stated," I have just borrowed one."  
"Why 'ave you borrowed a dress?"  
"My uniform is being washed."  
Kirk left it at that.

* * *

No one else thought it was odd to see Spock in a dress, in this century it was acceptable.  
The rest of the day was uneventful and that evening Pavlusha and Spock swapped uniforms back. Lucky for Pavlusha as she was working in science tomorrow.


	11. Follow The Notes

It had been a couple of days since Pavel and Kirk conversation. Pavlusha knew something was wrong and she had a plan to sort it.  
She went into Kirk and Pavel's rooms and left them a series of notes. Kirk's attached to green ribbon and Pavel's attached to yellow. She then left notes in both colours leading to the mess hall on floor seven that was rarely used. They took different routes up there so they wouldn't know who they were meeting until they got there. She got Spock to write Pavel's so he wouldn't know it was her who'd planned it.

* * *

Kirk sat on his bed and stretched his arms in front of him before he noticed the note dangling in front of his face. It read_ You're going to sort this out._ He wasn't sure what it was on about and went to get changed. There was another note in the cupboard. _Think again. There's some clothes for you in the bathroom._ He went to the bathroom and sure enough a set of clothes had been laid out. A pair of smart jeans and a nice button up shirt. He got showered and dressed before noticing the note on the bathroom door._ Great. You're all sorted. Follow the directions on the cards. The first is on your front door._

* * *

Pavel's notes in his room were similar, and he had a similar outfit, and he was following the notes through the corridors. No one else had noticed the notes but Pavel was looking out for them. He'd have suspected Pavlusha for this with all the ribbon but it wasn't her writing. Keep going until the third door on your left. Then enter that room. Before he could enter the room he bumped into Kirk who was looking for the third door on his right.  
"Oh sorry," Pavel apologised, "Vell zis is my room."  
"This is my room too," Kirk smiled.  
They entered the room and were shocked, they'd suspected that the note leaver, green as Kirk called them, called yellow by Pavel, may have set up a dinner or something. They had not suspected there'd be a set of tridimensional chess set up. There was one last note on each chair.  
Kirk's read _Sort it out. He's been off for the past two days._  
Pavel's just had a quote _It will be alright in the end, if it's not alright, it's not the end ~Catherine Willows._  
They played chess all evening and Kirk apologised for leaving in such a rush that day. They were okay with each other again.

**A/N: Sorry this bit's a bit rubbish. But I have a good idea for the next piece. I just need to write it.**


	12. Operation Ribbon

Pavlusha had a plan. She'd need help from Kirk though without revealing her plan to him and she knew how to do it.

"Pavlusha to Kirk," She announced tapping her comm badge.

"Kirk here."

"Jim, do you have a list of all the couples on board?"

"Yes why?"

"Could I have a copy. It's for a scientific experiment."

"I think that'll be fine." He sent a copy from his PADD to hers. "Sent it," He said.

"received. Pavlusha out." She cut the connection.

There were seven couples on the list and she had fifteen different ribbons. Add to the list her and Spock, Kirk and Pavel, and Uhura and Sulu. Then she had a thought Ensign Lawrence, a tall Arian, human female and Ensign Richards, a half-human half-changling female, with the ability to change her hair colour and length, eye colour and skin colour, would make a wonderful couple. She added them too. Four ribbons left. She wished she could help Scott, McCoy and Richards. Well maybe. Everyone knew Scott was in love with the Enterprise, but she couldn't ribbon the Enterprise, could she? McCoy loves Chapel. Roberts. That was the only problem.

"Pavlusha to Pavel."

"Pavel here."

"Pav, кто Ensign Roberts как?" (Who does Ensign Roberts like?)

"Я думаю, что она любит мистера Scott." (I think she likes Mr. Scott.)

"блестящий! Это все, что мне было нужно. Pavlusha out."

She listed a ribbon colour next to each couples name:

Warby and Adin ~ Light blue

Allen and Fox ~ Dark green

Dunford and Perry ~ Yellow

Lloyd and Perkins ~ Dark purple

Morewood and Hatton ~ Orange

Lynch and Harvey ~ Red

Spyra and Parkes ~ Dark blue

Kirk and Pavel ~ Pink

Pavlusha and Spock ~ Silver

Sulu and Uhura ~ Light green

McCoy and Chapel ~ White

Richards and Lawrence ~ Light Purple/Lilac

Roberts and Scotty ~ Black

With that sorted she set on typing a note on her PADD.

_Valentine's day is coming up! _

_Star date 1402.2337_

_If you wake up with a ribbon on your wrist it means your soul-mate is on the ship._

_Find the person with the matching ribbon to find them. _

_DO NOT REMOVE THE RIBBON UNTIL YOU FIND THEM!_

She ran a few copies off and put one up in each recreation room and left one on the Captain's chair with a note saying _PLEASE MAKE SURE EVERYONE READS THIS! THERE'S ONE IN EVERY RECREATION ROOM. THANKS_

Kirk found the note at the start of his next shift. Pavlusha was in the navigation chair.

"Ensign Pavlusha please make a ship wide announcement. There is a poster that is up in every recreation room. Every crew member is required to read it," He informed her.

"Ensign Authorisation code: eight-six-echo-echo-four," She told the computer.

"Access granted," The computer announced.

"I hawe an message from Captain Kirk. Zere is notice in every recreation room. You are all ordered to read it. Zank you," Pavlusha stated.

It was the evening of Stardate 1302.2337. Pavlusha had a mission she had to get out all these ribbons. Twenty five of them. She had managed to do each one so far without waking the person and she only had one left. Spock. She knocked quietly on the door. No answer. She keyed in the code and entered. He was asleep, luckily. She'd just finished tying the ribbon when he turned and grabbed her wrist.

"черт побери," She muttered. (Dammit.)

She now had the problem of getting Spock to let go without waking him or explaining why she was there when he woke up. Unfortunately the latter came true.

"Miss. Chekov, may I ask why you are in my room whilst I was sleeping?" Spock enquired.

"I… Erm… I vas looking for one of my cds. I hawe misplaced it and thought it may be here. I did knock," Pavlusha explained.

"I see. Well if I recall correctly, and I often do, I gave all your cds back the day we played chess," Spock stated.

"I'll go see if Pavel has it. Night," She rushed and then left. The whole thing had gone better than expected. She went back to her bunk and wrapped and tied the last length of ribbon around her wrist. Then she slept. She was on shift at seven am.

* * *

Half way through the shift Kirk called to Pavlusha, "Ensign Pavlusha, is your hand okay?" He asked. She had her sleeve pulled down covering most of it.

"Da. Yes. It is fine," She answered.

The conversation went no further as at that moment Sulu and Uhura went to speak to him. They each went to pass him a PADD with their right hands when they noticed. Their ribbons matched.

Maybe, Kirk thought, just maybe this ribbon thing worked. Every one knew Uhura and Sulu were made for each other, well everyone but those two. He'd have to do some more looking.

Kirk took the two PADDs, gave Spock the conn and went to see Bones.

"Bones," Kirk called upon entry to sick bay.

"Doctor McCoy's not in at the moment," the sweet voice of Christene Chapel replied, "Can I help you instead?"

Kirk looked at her right hand, a white ribbon was tied neatly around her wrist. "You've already helped. Thanks," He replied before leaving. He headed to McCoy's quarters.

"Heyy Bones," He shouted, "Let me in."

"God dammit Jim, I'm tryin' a sleep," McCoy grumpily replied before opening the door and letting Kirk in.

"Well it's not like a lack of sleep'll make you any grumpier," Kirk laughed, "And this is important. Hold your arms out in front of you."

McCoy did as asked, "Why on-" He stopped his comment there.

"I was right. This ribbon thing really works!" Kirk exclaimed, as he noticed then white ribbon around McCoy's wrist.

"You know who has the other white one?" McCoy asked.

"Yep. I went to see them before I came here," Kirk smirked before leaving. He headed back to the bridge. Taking note of ribbon colours when he saw them.

McCoy and Chapel both had white.

Uhura and Sulu matching light green.

He had a pink ribbon.

Morewood's was Orange, it stood out against his blue uniform.

Spyra and Parkes both had dark blue, they were stood talking so he assumed they'd noticed.

Lloyd had a dark purple ribbon, it looked lovely with her pale blue skin.

Richards on the bridge had a pale purple ribbon. It took him a while to notice it as she'd chosen her skin to be that exact shade today. Although that maybe on purpose to make Ensign Lawrence, who had the other pale purple ribbon, notice that they were the same colour, ribbon wise.

He kicked Spock out of the chair and sat down. He'd only been there a minute when Pavlusha span around and asked if he was sitting with her and Pavel at lunch. He confirmed that he would be. The rest of the shift went smoothly.


	13. Lunch

They'd just sat down when Mr. Scott approached them.

"Can a sit wi' you?" He asked.

"Yeah, as long as you don't complain about the sandwiches, we all know they're rubbish. That's why we don't 'ave 'em," Kirk answered.

Scott took the seat next to Kirk.

"Black," Pavlusha smiled, Scott and Pavel looked at her confused and Kirk added it to his list.

"Roberts," He responded.

"You're not meant to tell him," Pavlusha replied.

"Vat are you two on about?" Pavel enquired as he did so he lifted his right arm. Pink.

"Ribbon," Pavlusha smiled. She just noticed what Kirk had, although she already knew they had matching ribbons.

Kirk added Pavel's name to the list next to his and the word pink. The list now was:

McCoy and Chapel ~ White

Sulu and Uhura ~ Light green

Kirk and Pavel ~ Pink

Morewood ~ Orange

Spyra and Parkes ~ Dark blue

Lloyd ~ Dark purple

Richards and Lawrence ~ Light purple/Lilac

Roberts and Scotty ~ Black

Adin ~ Light blue

Allen ~ Dark green

Harvey ~ Red

"Can I see what matches you've got?" Pavlusha asked.

"Sure," Kirk answered, passing her tha PADD.

"You've seen a lot," She remarked before adding:

Spock ~ Silver

Perry and Dunford ~ Yellow

Adding Hatton next to Morewood and Orange.

And passing it back. "I've added a couple more," She smiled, "So we've got thirteen couples then."

"Spock has a ribbon?" Kirk questioned.

"Da. I saw it while you were off bridge," She answered.

They finished their lunch whilst talking about random things. Still no one noticed Pavlusha's ribbon.


	14. Play A Game

They were back on the bridge. Kirk was now pretty sure that the ribbon thing worked for finding soul mates. Most of the pairs he'd seen were couples already. However he was determined to find out who had the other silver ribbon.  
Maybe, Kirk thought, maybe it is whomever he borrowed the dress from the other day. He'd ask him.  
"Spock," He called to him, "Y'know the other day, when you were in the dress, you said your uniform was in the wash. Why'd you put it all in the wash at the same time?"  
Spock pretended not to hear him and messaged Pavlusha, Help Vulcans cannot lie.  
She replied quickly, Say that I can tell the story better and I'll make it up.  
"I believe Pavlusha is better at recounting this story, "Spock stated.  
"Vell he inwited me ower for a rematch at chess and after a few games ve decided to stop and Spock suggested ve do some painting. It vas going vell until I knocked one of pots of paint and it splashed onto all Spock's uniforms, because cupboard door vas open. So I lent him my science uniform," Pavlusha lied, she was quite pleased with how believable it sounded.  
"Okay," Kirk replied slightly disappointed, he'd hoped Spock had stopped in someone's room and borrowed it then.  
Then he had an idea. He messaged Spock and Pavlusha, in a group conversation. _**Heyy you two. Does Spock have the simple red, yellow, green and blue in paint? And does he have a lot? I have a plan.**_ (All Kirks will be bold an italic. Spock will be bold and Pavlusha italic like previously.)  
_Yeah to both._  
**What is your plan Jim?**  
**_You'll find out later. Both meet me in mess room seven, wear old clothes that can get messed up. Spock bring those four coloured paints._**  
**Aye Jim. What time?**  
**_1830_**  
_Aye Jim, see you then._  
**Aye Jim.**

* * *

Pavlusha had dressed in an old pair of shorts and a vest top, she didn't wear them often. Spock had chosen some Terran clothes he'd acquired at the Academy, some three-quarter shorts and a t-shirt. Kirk was in shorts as well with leggings underneath and a long-sleeved t-shirt. He knew what he'd planned.  
They all met up at 1830 Spock and Pavlusha had both replicated paint and taken it. Kirk had a rather old Terran game, from the mid-twentieth century. It was named Twister and consisted of a plastic mat with four dots in each of the four colours, red, blue, yellow and green, and a spinner. He'd put a bigger plastic mat on the floor underneath it and put some paint one each dot of the same colour.  
"Have you worked out my plan yet?" He asked the two.  
"I assume we are to play the game," Spock remarked.  
"You are correct," Jim responded, "It's called Twister. You spin the spinner and do what it says," He span it, right food red. He placed his right foot in the red paint on one dot. "Who wants to be next?"  
"I vill," Pavlusha smiled, she span it and got left hand green,  
It was Spock's turn now. Left foot yellow. They carried on and managed to get their hands and feet a wide range of colours as the paint mixed.  
Kirk knew it was only a matter of time before one of them fell and with how tangled up they were if one fell they'd all fall.  
What they hadn't accounted for was a hostile Peggonian ship to aim photon torpedoes at them. When Ensign Lawrence ran in shouting for the Captain it shocked all of them. Causing Kirk, who was top of the jumble, to lose balance knocking them all into the left over paint on the board.  
"What is it Lawrence?" Kirk asked, rather annoyed.  
"A Peggonian ship is threatening to fire at us. The three of you are needed on the Bridge," Lawrence explained.  
They wiped the paint off of their feet and headed to the bridge.

* * *

"Good God. What did ya do?" McCoy exclaimed, as they entered.  
"I'll explain later Bones, at the moment we need to avoid getting shot," Kirk replied.  
"Incoming transmition," Uhura shouted.  
"Put it on the screen," Kirk smiled.  
Peggonians were pretty humanoid in facial appearances, the thing that set them apart were their four arms.  
"Hello I am Emperor Karl, of the Peggonian ship Pina. We do not want to fire at you," The Peggonian announced.  
"I'm Captain James T. Kirk, of the Federation ship Enterprise. If you do not want to fire why are you aiming photon torpedoes at us?"  
"You are not allowed any closer to the planet Peggonia," Emperor Karl informed them, "The Queen has ordered no visitors until after the royal baby is born. The torpedoes are for if you do not agree to stay away."  
"We do not wish to be fired upon so we shall stay away. Do you know when the royal baby will be born?" Kirk responded.  
"It is due in three months and seven days," Emperor Karl replied.  
"We will be sure to stay away until then. Thank you for being polite about this matter," Kirk answered.  
The Peggonian ship cut transmissions and flew off.  
"Can I go back to what I was doing now?" Kirk asked the room.  
McCoy who had been at the conn sent him on his way. Pavlusha and Spock left too and pretty soon they were back playing Twister.


	15. Covered In Paint

It wasn't until it was totally covered in paint that Kirk noticed Pavlusha had a ribbon tied around her wrist.  
"Lush," He called, "What colour's your ribbon?"  
"Currently mixture of red, yellow, green and blue," She smiled, "But originally it vas silwer."  
"Wait! That's what colour," He stops there, "Oh my gosh. And all of the other ribbons have come true."  
"Vhat so you and Pav?" Pavlusha asked.  
"Well almost all then, I think it's only us four that haven't gotten together yet," Kirk confessed.  
"May I enquire as to what this discussion is about?" Spock enquired.  
"Ribbons," Kirk replied, then in a sing-song voice, "I know a certain couple of people who have matching ribbons and don't know."  
"Oh I thought all of the couples had been united," Spock stated, as he moved his right hand to a blue dot.  
"How could you think that when you've got a ribbon and not a partner?" Kirk smirked, "However I know who has the other silver ribbon."  
Pavlusha wasn't going to wait for it to be revealed by Kirk, Spock was going to find out today anyway, so it may as well come from her, "I hawe it," She announced.  
"Fascinating," Spock mused.  
"What is?" Kirk and Pavlusha asked simultaneously.  
"That is what I had thought," Spock added.  
"One moment. You thought that Pavlusha had the other silver ribbon?" Kirk declared, so surprised he fell and knocked them over again.  
"Affirmative Jim. I worked it out since she always kept her right wrist covered when we were together," Spock explained, "Also that she seems to be the female I spend most time with."  
"Vell I guess ve may hawe to spend more time togezer zen," Pavlusha smiled to Spock, "And you can spend time viz Pav," She told Kirk.


	16. Exactly One Year Later

Pavlusha and Spock were sat in the quarters they now shared.  
"Spock," Pavlusha smiled, "Do you remember vhen ve first found out ve vere soulmates?"  
"Yes. It was exactly one year ago. We were playing Twister with Jim," Spock stated.  
"Shall ve play it again? Ve can inwite Jim and Pav to play too. I bet it's better viz four players," She seemed excited.  
"If they are not otherwise detained," Spock remarked, "Then yes. I shall replicate some paint."  
Pavlusha called Kirk and Pavel in their quarters, Kirk had finally told Pavel, and invited them. She told Kirk to bring the board, spinner and ground mat.

* * *

They met up in Mess room seven dressed in the same messy stuff from last time, after three washes all of the paint had still not come out, and set up.  
Pavel had just knocked them all over when Bones walked in; he liked Mess room seven as no one ever used it. He was met with the sight of the four of them covered in paint and Kirk shoving his hand towards Pavel to paint his face.  
"I'm not even going to ask," McCoy remarked as he headed to the replicator, he was dressed in shorts and an old looking top.  
"Bones," Kirk called, "D'ya wanna join in?"  
"I don't even know what you're playin'," McCoy grumbled.  
"Twister," Spock informed him, whilst trying to wipe orange paint from his ears, only succeeding in making a bigger mess.  
"I don't remember Twister havin' paint. Lemme guess that was Jim's idea."  
"It's more fun this way," Kirk insisted.  
Reluctantly McCoy joined in. He did find it rather fun, not that he'd admit it. And the five agreed this would have to become a weekly occurrence. McCoy did feel a bit left out when at the end of it Pavlusha and Spock were sharing a painty embrace and Pavel and Kirk kissing and he was alone.  
He went to see Chapel in the sick bay.

* * *

"Chris," He called, "I could do with a hug, Jim and Pav and Lush and Spock have been rubbing it in."  
Chris took one look at him laughed and gave him a hug. It was the end of her shift so it didn't matter if she got covered in paint.  
"How did you get covered in paint?" She asked.  
"Jim," He sighed as he began to explain the messy Twister game.

**A/N: Well that's it :) I hope you enjoyed it, sorry I skipped to like a year later I jut didn't know what to put in that bit. Thanks x**


End file.
